Rock Gigs on a School Night
by Inspired-Scribbler1
Summary: One shot following prompt by Slightlyintimidating on Tumblr: Prompt: Bernie loses her voice, and Serena misinterprets what she's saying (perhaps deliberately… She won't say…)


**Rock gigs on a School Night**

 **Prompt:** Bernie loses her voice, and Serena misinterprets what she's saying (perhaps deliberately… She won't say…)

Bernie shuffled into the hospital aiming promptly towards Pulses. She desperately needed a caffeine hit and some paracetamol. It had seemed such a great idea to take Serna to an old school rock tribute gig as a third date; and it had been an amazing night, filled with beer, dancing and of course the singing! Bernie smiled as she remembered the fun they had both had singing at the top of their lungs. But the morning after had left Bernie with a headache from hell and a throat tender from shouting and singing.

It's going to be a long shift she thought to herself as she stood in the queue to order coffee for herself and Serena, that she knew would be arriving any minute. As if on cue Serena bounced in just as Bernie added the sugar to her coffee, taking it swiftly for Bernie and thanking her with a smile.

'I had a great time last night.' Bernie said softly, noticing as she did the strain in her voice. Swiftly taking a sip of her hot coffee trying to conceal the pain. Serena winked at Bernie, a small smirk forming around her mouth. 'Ms Wolfe, I think you did indeed have a great time last night by the sound of your voice' Bernie blushed as Serena let out a little laugh 'lightweight'. 'I'll be fine after a couple of paracetamol and this coffee' Bernie never one to be easily defeated.

However after a busy morning ward-round two emergency trauma patients and a handover on AAU Bernie decided she needed to admit defeat heading into her and Serena's shared office to search out more painkillers and rest her near none existent voice.

Serena looked up from the mound of case notes she was dealing with as Bernie entered the office and sat down making what Serena could only describe as a frustrated squeak as she did so. 'You ok Bernie?' Bernie's response was barely audible 'Yes... I'm... fine... its... just... my... voice' Serena raises her eyebrow as she asked the women to repeat! Bernie attempted to communicate again but it was no use, Serena couldn't hear her, so she attempted to communicate using a mix of silent word formation and hand gestures.

'I think an afternoon of paperwork for you Ms Wolfe and no protesting! You cant treat patients if you cant communicate with them.' Bernie protested by holding up a piece of paper with 'BUT...' written on it.

Serena dismissed the paper plea with by waving her hand 'No buts Soldier' Bernie couldn't resist Serena when she used her firm tone so shrugged and started to look for around her desk trying to work out wear to start. She really hated paperwork, why did she leave it to pile up like this. Shaking her head in defeat she resigned herself to a long afternoon.

The first two hours of the afternoon hadn't been very productive, Bernie kept being distracted by Serena's beautiful face, studying every small and specific feature of the brunette as she worked between the computer and the case notes in front of her. She hoped Serena hadn't noticed her staring but she guessed she may have been caught a few rimes when she had been too slow to move her head as Serena looked over.

As Serena got up to go to the afternoon ward round she bent down behind Bernie who was frantically pretending to read a report and whispered in her ear 'Don't think I'm letting you go to your place after work, with no voice you wont be able to order your takeaway for dinner.' Serena moved towards the door, turning only to wink and in a cheeky tone wind Bernie up even more "I can't have my stubborn co-lead starve, Can I?" Bernie blushed, why did this women know her so well.

As the shift came to an end Serena headed back to her office to collect her things and round up Bernie. Without thinking she asked Bernie if she was ready to go, when she heard no response she looked up concerned, she could see Bernie ready to go! "Oh goodness the silent treatment?" Bernie let out a silent laugh oh this was going to be a fun night, she got to listen to Serena's voice without the pressure of trying to think of a sensible response. They both made their way out of the hospital towards their cars.

"I'll see you at mine in 15 mins" Serena shouted as they separated to reach their cars. Bernie smiled and put her thumbs up so Serena could see she had heard.

It had been a quiet night at Serena's. Bernie loved Serena's cooking; tonight's dinner had consisted of Shepard's pie, which was incredibly tasty, and a bottle of Shiraz. Jason had excused himself following dinner and retired to his room to watch reruns of pointless and Bernie and Serena had settled on the couch.

Bernie looked at the clock on her phone, she really should head home, it was an early start tomorrow. Using the tiny bit of volume in her voice she sighed "I should head home Serena". However Serena didn't hear what Bernie had said properly, or had she. "You don't want to go home?" questioning Bernie "no no, I mean.." But before Bernie could finish her response Serena had already carried on "That's fine, Id love you to stay, let me just find you something to wear to bed and we can get comfy." Bernie raised her eyebrow at Serena but then smiled. This is not how she imagined spending her first night with Serena but she couldn't help but feel thankful that Serena had misheard what she had said.

A/N – There is a M Rated section to follow which can be found be searching " **Rock gigs on a School Night – M Rated Section"** or by visiting my list of FanFic on my profile.


End file.
